You are a pirate!
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Not many things can scare Roronoa, except, maybe, this...


**I hope you all know the song "You're a pirate" from LazyTown, otherwise this probably won't be as funny... Or maybe it's just my wicked sense of humor to torture poor Zoro...**

**I really didn't know how to end this, so it might seem kinda lame...**

**(In the story, all the stuff in parentheses are echoed by the crew)**

* * *

><p>There were not many things that scared Roronoa Zoro. He was the one who was feared, not fearful. Actually, there wasn't anything tangible that could… except the next few minutes…<p>

The sound of footsteps aroused Zoro from his nap, but only slightly.

"Hey, Zoro!" his captain, Luffy, shouted, skidding to a stop in front of the napping swordsman. Zoro sighed inwardly and cracked his eye open.

"Yeah?"

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" Luffy sang, pointing a rubbery finger at his first mate.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "Okay?"

Then the whole crew seemed to appear out of nowhere, stopping what they were doing and standing up, or coming out from the inner rooms of the _Thousand Sunny_. Brook began to play on his violin as the crew danced around.

"Yar - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate!" They all sang at once. Luffy grabbed Zoro's hands and yanked him to his feet.

"You are a pirate!" Luffy yelled at Zoro, and the crew cheered.

"We got us a map (a map!) to lead us to a hidden box, that's all locked up with locks (with locks!) and buried deep away. We'll dig up the box (the box!), we know it's full of precious booty! Burst open the locks, and then we'll say 'HOORAY!'" and the crew cheered again, stopping their dancing for a minute.

The green-haired swordsman was totally and utterly confused, to say the least. Even Sanji and Robin were participating.

"WEIGH ANCHOR!" Luffy shouted, grinning like crazy.

"W-what the hell?" Zoro stammered, "We're in freaking open water-"

He was cut off as the crew cheered before starting their singing again.

"Yah - har - fiddle-dee-dee, being a pirate is all right to be! Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a pirate! Arr - yarr - ahoy and avast, dig in the dirt and you dig in it fast! Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!" The crew pointed at their flag, flying happily in the wind, "You are a pirate!" Sanji came up behind Zoro and pushed him towards their singing captain.

Luffy, still grinning like an idiot, caught Zoro and slung his arm around the swordsman's shoulders, singing and dancing like crazy.

"Luffy! What the hell is going on?" Zoro demanded, stepping away from his captain.

"You're a pirate!" He replied cheerfully, leaping at Zoro.

"I already knew I was!" the swordsman protested, sidestepping the would-be glomp.

"We're sailing away (set sail!), adventure waits on every shore! We set sail and explore (ya-har!) and run and jump all day (Yay!) We float on our boat (our boat!) until it's time to drop the anchor, then hang up our coats (aye-aye!) until we sail again!" Luffy continued, ignoring his first mates protests.

"LAND HO!" Franky shouted, and everyone frantically searched the ocean for any sign of land, which they knew wouldn't be there. Nami had said just that morning at breakfast that they were at least a day away from any land.

_I'm surrounded by idiots…_ Zoro thought, finally getting over his original shock, but before he could walk away Franky caught the swordsman's wrist and swung him back into the fray.

"Yar – har- fiddle-dee dee, being a pirate is alright with me! Do what you want 'cause I pirate is free, you are a pirate!"

"Yar- har wind at your back lads, wherever you go!" Luffy shouted.

A chorus of laughter filled the deck as Zoro was swung into the middle of his nakama.

"You are a pirate!" they all sang, pointing at their swordsman. Brook finally ended his tune, and everyone relaxed.

"What the hell was THAT?" Zoro demanded.

Luffy giggled, "You're a pirate!"

"That's not an explanation…"

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free, you are a-"

"Do NOT start that again!" Zoro shouted, placing his hand firmly over Luffy's mouth.

Luffy's reply was muffled by Zoro's hand.

"Calm down Zoro." Nami said, walking up to the first mate.

"What the hell was the damn singing about?" Zoro demanded, letting go of his captain in disgust.

"Wha-"

"He licked my hand..." Zoro said, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Uhm, anyway... Sanji heard it in town, and he taught it to the whole crew."

Zoro growled. "I'm going to kill him..."

"If you do, I'll raise your debt."

"Dammit!"

"Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free-" Luffy began.

"Shut up!" both Zoro and Nami shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Fixed the ending! Huzzah!<strong>

**COuldn't you totallt see Lffy licking someone's hand if they were covering his mouth? x) Maybe it's just me...**

**But the ending still seems kinda lame...**


End file.
